User talk:Commana
Welcome Commana }! OnePieceNation (talk) 22:37, November 7, 2016 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OnePieceNation (talk) 22:37, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} About categories on the "Nen user" page Seeing that it's been back-and-forth between you and Rumble for a while now, we'd like some grounds to discussion on whether or not the"character" category should include the "Nen user" page. I personally support that inclusion, out of the technical basis that Nen users are technically also "characters", even if they do not have any specific entities or group they belong to which they're identified by in a character sense. But then again, "Geniuses" are included in the "character" category, which they should, hence I don't see any other problem for this change. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 10:47, November 11, 2016 (UTC) The reason why I've been undoing the "Characters" category from the Nen category page, is if I remember correctly it was deemed by the mods as an unnecessary category. That's why I undid your edits in the past. Now I won't continue doing it, not just because I'm annoyed by your adamance, but I feel the moderators or Darcy should ultimately make a final decision on the matter. RumbleXRumble (talk) 11:05, November 11, 2016 (UTC) I just heard back from Darcy on the matter and she believes that the characters category shouldn't be added to the Nen Users category list. So in the future please don't continue adding it to the page or it will be reverted back and you may become temporary blocked for it. Other than that; I hope if you do decide to continue editing on this wikia, you make more appropriate edits in the future and most importantly enjoy yourself! RumbleXRumble (talk) 11:43, November 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm confused. Has he been adding "Nen Users" to "Characters" or is it the other way around? Adding "Characters" to "Nen Users" is just idiotic (as you're fitting big into small), but is there any specific reasons to why "Nen Users" category shouldn't be included in the "Character" category? I get that one could make the argument of redundency considering all of the other categories should already cover for all of the characters, but then again, "Nen Users" is definitely an existing character tag in the HxH universe, considering Nen is one of the fundamental and integral aspect of the series itself. I personally wouldn't agree to not include "Nen Users" in "Characters", just as much as I wouldn't agree to not include "Stand Users" in "Characters" on JoJo's wikia, or no "Alchemists" in "Characters" on FMA's wikia or something along that line. But tis is my opinion. EDIT: Then again, maybe this is really not so much as required, seeing the vast majority of Nen Users are either Hunters, Mafia, Chimera Ant or a part of the Zodylck household to begin with (exlucing the many Greed Island players who don't really matter all that much), so Nen users not all that hard to find once we get to the "List of HxH characters" page. Still, I mean, "On Users" and "Geniuses" are included in the "Character" category. Also as a complete side note, "Bombers" should probably be moved to the "Groups" category. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 12:40, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Commana was adding "Characters" to "Nen Users", making it redundant. RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:10, November 14, 2016 (UTC) I see. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 13:15, November 14, 2016 (UTC)